Choices Renewed
by Pen-Chan1
Summary: A rewrite of choices, will rate as I feel is according to content


Choices Renewed  
  
A rewrite of choices, will rate as I feel is according to content  
  
Bit of warning: yes you most likely have seen this before, it is a rewrite of one of my earlier fics named 'choices' but I am taking a new twist here and there and trying to give it a bit more flavor! Also, characters might appear.. well out of character. I hope you enjoy this. I hold no claims to sonic the hedgehog, game cartoon or whatever may be lurking out there with his name plastered on it. This is just a bit of fandom sneaking it's way onto the net once more.. please don't sue, I am a broke little college kid :_:  
  
Chapter one. The little white tablet=pain ///Sometimes your choices are easy to make, sometimes their not so easy. But one thing will always be so, as long as we live, we will have to make choices. This is my story, my greatest mistake, for I made the wrong choice.. and yet, perhaps in the end, it was the right one.. who knows, I am sure that I shall never truly understand the path I was handed. ///  
  
Let us skip back now, to but a few months back , our beloved blue speed demon was a hero to many and an idol to most. Fame and fortune was easy for him now, with the 'final' defeat of a certain egg man evil scientist.. I believe we all know whom I speak of..  
But he was not content with the glory he had earned, our beloved hero was bored, bored beyond the mainstream concept.. he was deathly bored. And so, as a dear friend to him, decided to brighten his day, lighten is mood, and open up a few new doors for him.  
It was not hard to do, he trusted me, and so I thought he should.. there was nothing to the small tablet I slipped into his drink, nothing I thought. But oh how I was wrong.. my friend, disappeared that night from the crowd, arm in arm with a feline escort, I am not quiet sure from where she came, but she had been at the rather boisterous celebration.  
As the evening wore on, and Sonic did not return, I took the liberty of showing Tails to the dance floor. Many thought it odd at first, for the young fox to dance arm in arm with , and the name does fit me quiet well, the great Knuckles. Ah, but it was all in good fun, for one so energetic, he had been usually shy that night. I suppose it would have to do with the fact that many of the young ladies had been looking his way, when the blue wonder had departed.  
I'm not sure what happened to Tails after that, I was distracted by a pair of lovely squirrel twins, and departed for the evening as well. But for the life of me.. I will never forget that next morning.. apparently those little white tablets, had more then an uplifting effect.. they had the mother of all hangover syndromes in the world. I knew I was in pain, the moment consciousness hit me.. fearing to open my eyes.. I did so slowly, and promptly regretted it.  
The light from the partially pulled window shade, was like that of a thousand suns, it felt as if white hot rays had melted their way though my crimson stained eyes and to my brain.. which was floating in a cloud of it's own making. With each beat of my heart, that cruel heart.. considering the pain I was in, sent waves of nausea from my stomach and to my throat in raspy dry heaves, and white lightening bolts and sparks across my vision.  
And this was all before I was able to sit up. And eventually I did so, but not for long. I soon found myself laying back upon my bed, it reeked of sweat and other..fluids.. some of which had just been added, when I rolled to my side and emptied the contents of my stomach.. I did not care if my fur was matted with the mess, all I knew, was pain.. and then came a voice.. a voice which I wished would never enter my ears again.  
  
"good morning knuckles! Did you sleep well? Shall Mistric and I make you some breakfast? Oh.. you look sick are you ok"  
  
on and on her voice droned, so I pulled the pillow over my head, and grumbled something, I must have insulted her, for the next thing I was aware of.. was my bed room door slamming. Oh for a moment's peace, I prayed..  
but peace was not to come, for moments later, she returned.. and with a bucket of ice water. My world came crashing down around me, it was as if suddenly all was ice, all was cold.. I vowed from that day on, all twins are evil, especially those yielding pitches .. more so if those pitchers contain ice water.  
  
end chapter one 


End file.
